In the design and utilization process of the disk array enclosure (DAE), one of the challenges is that since disks inside the enclosure (for example, including, but not limited to, magnetic disk, compact disk, hard disk and U disk and so on) are located at different positions, some disks face the risk of high temperature while some disks do not. If no measures are taken for disks facing the risk of high temperature, these disks will be definitely damaged. Therefore, it is necessary to find an economic and easy-to-implement technique that can cool the disks facing the risk of high temperature.